Questions
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Jujur, aku bingung dengan dirimu, Vash. Sebenarnya, apakah kau berharap lebih dariku? Atau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman kecil yang sudah sepantasnya menjaga hubungan. Banyak pertanyaan yang menyeruak di benakku, apakah aku akan mendapat jawabannya? /SwissLiech/RnR?


**A/N: **Setelah berkelana ke fandom-fandom lain, akhirnya saya mampir ke FHI lagi :D. Lama sejak saya ingin nulis Swiss-Liechtensein, salah satu pair yang saya suka di Hetalia selain Rusbel, tapi baru sempat menulis sekarang o_o

**Disclaimer: **Semua karakter Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekazu Himaruya, tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: **OOC, AU, human name.

* * *

**Questions**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

.

.

SwissLiech fanfiction

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, saat kuterima pesan darimu, Vash. Sudah berbulan-bulan ketika aku terakhir menerima pesanmu. Kutatap layar ponsel dan ada tulisan digital yang berbunyi, "Hai, Lily. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hanya empat kata saja, namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku senang bukan main. Aku pun tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin karena kita lama tak bersua, ya? Sudah satu setengah tahun yang lalu semenjak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Aku yakin kau pasti terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahmu di luar kota. Tapi, tak apa... sebagai teman masa kecilmu, aku dapat memahami hal itu.

Aku senang sekali saat pesan demi pesan darimu kuterima di malam ini, kau yang begitu bersemangat menceritakan kuliahmu, dan kau yang begitu antusias mendengar ceritaku. Dari dulu selalu begitu. Itulah yang membuatku merasa nyaman bila bicara denganmu.

Pernah terbesit dalam pikiran, apakah kaulah yang selama ini kucari? Sosok yang akan mendampingiku melewati berbagai rintangan hidup?

Ahaha... tapi rasanya itu terlalu konyol. Itu tidak mungkin, kita 'kan teman, bukankah begitu?

"Aku akan pulang Lily, satu bulan lagi."

Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang mampu membuatku tersenyum gembira mendengarnya. Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang menjadi luar biasa tatkala itu keluar dari mulut seseorang yang diam-diam kau rindukan.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu, Vash. Nanti kita bisa bercerita banyak hal. Sampai jumpa ya!"

Tapi, setelah itu kau tidak membalas pesanku.

.

.

Jujur, aku bingung dengan dirimu, Vash. Sebenarnya, apakah kau berharap lebih dariku? Atau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman kecil yang sudah sepantasnya menjaga hubungan.

Entah mengapa intuisiku tidak dapat menebak semua hal ini, meski ketika aku mengabaikannya, ada beberapa petunjuk yang mau tak mau menuntunku ke arah kesimpulan demikian—bahwa kau kelak berharap lebih. Jika tidak, mengapa kau berusaha menemuiku berkali-kali, bahkan ketika aku tidak di rumah. Jika tidak, mengapa kau begitu berhasil membuatku mengagumimu.

Sebenarnya, apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?

Entah sudah berapa hari aku tidak menyentuh makanan berat. Semua pikiranku tertuju padamu. Satu sisi, aku merasa kau sedang mempermainkanku. Datang tiba-tiba, lalu menghilang tiba-tiba. Memberi pesan tiba-tiba, namun apabila aku mengirimu pesan, kau tidak membalas.

Apa itu yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Membuatku bimbang lalu kemudian menyakitiku? Kau jahat, jika ternyata memang demikian.

Tapi, semoga tidak. Sebab, aku percaya padamu. Entah mengapa, namun kaulah teman yang sangat kuhormati, Vash.

Mungkin kau sudah lupa ya... hari dimana kita dulu bersama. Aku masih ingat betul Vash, saat aku menangis karena dijahili oleh Ivan—teman kita itu—kau datang tiba-tiba sambil berkata, _"Jangan ganggu Lily, atau kupukul kau!"_

Atau saat Alfred tidak sengaja menumpahkan bekal makan siangku. Kau menghampiri tempat dudukku dan berkata, _"Makan saja bekalku, Lily. Aku tidak lapar."_

Mengingat itu semua, semakin membuatku merindukanmu. Tapi, aku akan sabar menantimu kembali.

Apakah di sana, kau merindukanku, teman?

**x-x-x**

Akhirnya, aku dapat melihat wajahmu lagi setelah satu setengah tahun. Kau duduk di sebelahku dan kita pun berbicara banyak hal. Sebab, banyak hal pula yang sudah terjadi selama satu setengah tahun ini.

"Wah, kau hebat ya Lily... kau akan ke Jerman mengikuti simposium dua bulan lagi?"

Aku hanya terkekeh. "Itu kebetulan saja, kok."

"Kau hebat, aku bangga memiliki teman sepertimu."

Eh? Aduh... jangan berkata begitu, Vash. Rasanya jantungku akan copot apabila kau mengatakan demikian. Menurutku kaulah yang hebat, Juara Kompetisi Menembak Nasional.

Merepotkan. Jantungku berdegup sedikit lebih cepat saat bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti akan hal ini. Apakah aku diam-diam telah mencintaimu? Apakah tanpa sadar, rasa kagum itu perlahan berubah menjadi cinta?

Namun, aku takut, Vash. Aku takut kecewa, mengingat kau adalah sosok yang begitu hebat di mataku, kau pintar, kau memiliki banyak teman, kau tampan, dan kau kaya. Sedangkan aku, hanya gadis yang tertutup dan biasa-biasa saja. Rasanya, tidak ada yang istimewa dariku. Rasanya, tidak pantas apabila aku bersanding denganmu.

Eh, apa? Bersanding? Apa yang kupikirkan, sih! Reflek aku pun menepuk pipiku.

"Eh kau kenapa, Lily?" tanyamu yang keheranan karena aku tiba-tiba menepuk pipiku.

"Ahaha... tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa tadi ada nyamuk di pipiku."

**x-x-x**

Kemudian, enam tahun berlalu semenjak saat itu. Kita masih berhubungan baik, namun itu pun terbatas. Aku sudah menjadi _chief editor_ di salah satu majalah wanita ternama, kudengar kau pun telah berhasil menjadi arsitek di kota tempat kau menuntut ilmu dulu.

Jarak dan banyak hal telah memisahkan kita, Vash. Kurasa aku telah mengerti dan mendapatkan jawaban-jawaban atas berbagai pertanyaan yang menyeruak di benakku dulu. Kita adalah teman kecil, dan selamanya seperti itu, tidak akan berubah.

Mungkin, dulu aku mengagumi dan merindukanmu karena kita jarang bertemu, karena kita bukan murid sekolah dasar yang dulu kerap bertemu di sekolah, atau karena kita bukan kita yang dulu lagi.

Sudah lama aku melupakan perasaanku yang mungkin pernah ada untukmu, temanku.

.

.

Wajah rekan kerjaku berseri-seri saat menyerahkan sebuah undangan pernikahannya.

"Selamat ya, Elizaveta. Tentu, aku akan datang ke pernikahanmu," ucapku ceria.

"Lily, terima kasih," balasnya, "kudoakan semoga kau pun tak lama lagi menyusul."

Aku menggenggam tangan Elizaveta. "Semoga saja. Tapi, aku tidak sedang dekat dengan siapa-siapa... ahaha."

Wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu tersenyum simpul.

"Dia yang akan datang padamu, Lily. Kau tidak perlu mencarinya. Tuhan telah mengatur semuanya, percayalah."

Elizaveta menikah dengan musisi klasik bernama Roderich. Setelah pernikahannya, ia tidak bekerja di majalah wanita lagi, mereka pindah ke luar kota.

**x-x-x**

Dua bulan berlalu semenjak aku mendapatkan karangan bunga pengantin Elizaveta, entah bagaimana... dari puluhan wanita yang mengikuti prosesi pelemparan bunga, akulah yang berhasil mendapatkannya.

Bunganya sudah kering memang, namun masih tetap kusimpan di kamar. Rasanya, ada kebahagiaan yang Elizaveta coba tularkan kepadaku.

.

.

Aku masih duduk di bangku salah satu taman yang ada di kota ini, ketika ufuk merah mulai terlihat di sore ini. Musim gugur yang indah. Kupejamkan mataku untuk menikmati bau musim gugur yang membuatku nyaman. Letih seharian bekerja di kantor, membuatku sedikit rileks dalam keadaan seperti ini. Rasanya hangat.

Eh, hangat?

Aku membuka mataku, terlihatlah mantel hitam yang menyelimuti diriku.

"Lama-lama kau bisa kedinginan bila terus seperti itu tanpa mantel, Lily..."

Mataku membulat tak percaya ketika kudapati Vash tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Kami diam sejenak, ada sebuah atmosfir berbeda yang kurasakan kini.

"Kau kapan kembali, Vash?" tanyaku memecah kesunyian.

Ia tersenyum sedikit. "Aku bekerja di kota ini sekarang. Selain itu, aku kembali juga untuk meminta sesuatu."

"Wah, selamat ya! Syukurlah, kalau kau pindah ke kota ini lagi. Eh? Meminta sesuatu?"

Lelaki bermata emerald itu menatapku. "Aku ingin meminta sesuatu pada temanku."

"Pada temanmu? Siapa?"

"Anou, Lily..."

Hening. Entah mengapa jeda katanya cukup lama, seolah Vash sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku tidak pernah bisa menebak isi pikirannya. Apakah dia ingin meminta bantuan? Kalau aku bisa, tentu akan kubantu.

"Ya, Vash. Katakan saja. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

"Lily," ucapnya pelan namun terdengar serius, "sejak kecil kau sudah menjadi temanku. Bersediakah kalau... sekalian saja kau menjadi teman hidupku?"

Seketika aku terpaku. Sulit rasanya untuk menggerakan anggota tubuhku, jangankan itu... untuk bernafas saja rasanya menjadi berat.

"Apa, Vash? Ma-maksudmu?"

"Aku percaya Lily adalah gadis yang baik. Aku sudah mengagumimu sejak lama. Kutahu kalau kau masih sendiri, jadi bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja?"

Senyumku merekah, mataku mulai basah dengan air mata. Akhirnya, pertanyaanku di masa lalu terjawab sudah.

"Tentu, aku bersedia, Vash!"

Aku menghambur ke pelukan seorang teman yang sudah lama kuimpikan. Hei, Elizaveta... ucapanmu benar, kini aku sudah menemukannya. Teman lama yang akan menjadi teman hidupku.

Karena kutahu Vash adalah seseorang yang memegang teguh komitmennya, aku yakin cinta akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu.

Terima kasih, Vash. _I'll treasure you, forever_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Selesai~**

* * *

Catatan:

Kisah teman kecil yang kemudian menikah, adalah salah satu kisah friendship-love yang saya sukai. Kenapa ngga Elizaveta-Gilbert aja? Soalnya, saya ingin SwissLiech :D mereka manissss, lagipula ElizGil 'kan sudah banyak yang membuat fanfiksinya.

Lain kali, saya ingin buat SwissLiech yang brosist~ semoga sempat.

Ok, silakan review^^


End file.
